Evaluation de Campagne
Description The following is text taken from what the Campaign Evaluation NPC says: "Evaluations are conducted on all participants of the Allied Campaign. Individual data is collected by the Allied War Council from various sources, such as Campaign Arbiters and the leaders of the armies in which the soldiers serve. This data is then used to determine whether or not a decoration is to be conducted. Some of the areas that are considered in this evaluation are performance in campaign operations, as well as valor shown during campaign battles. The more an individual is decorated, the more responsibility he or she will be given within the Allied Forces. And with more responsibility comes the promise of larger compensation in exchange for services. However, the prestige that accompanies the medals also carries with it a great weight. To maintain one's status, he or she must continue to exceed previous expectations. If a soldier fails to fulfill the duties that are required of all those who possess a certain medal, the the Allied War Council will be forced to confiscate that decoration. To put it simply, only those who fight with fervor and precision... only those who put the glory of the Allied Campaign above all else... will be allowed to reap the benefits that come with victory. Once an evaluation has been requested, the Allied War Council will require five days (Earth time) to come to a conclusion. During that time, individuals may join as many operations or battles as they wish, but will only be considered for a single medal. However, the same rules apply for an inadequate performance. No matter how low one scores, the maximum number of decorations that can be confiscated is one. Also, individuals must not forget that all medals come with expiration dates. While an extremely unorthodox practice, the measure was deemed necessary to prevent the forgery of allied decorations by those persons with dubious intentions. Upon conferral, all medals are marked with a magical seal that dissipates after a period of thirty days (Earth time). Once the seal has vanished, the medal will become void and its owner will no longer be able to participate in campaign operations or battles, among other things. It is highly recommended that you keep track of the time remaining on your medal and apply for evaluations regularly." *A new medal can be earned after a period of five real time days (exactly 120 hours). *Speak to the Assessment NPC in the allied national home city in order to earn a new medal. *If the Allied War Council determines the participant has not earned a new medal, but has made some effort towards a promotion, the participant can choose to continue the evaluation without losing progress made towards the next medal, or to end the evaluation and maintain current honors. **If No is chosen when prompted to "End the evaluation?", the participant can return later to complete the evaluation without having to wait another 5 days. **If Yes is chosen, the current medal's timer resets to 30 days, and all progress is lost towards the next medal. *If the Council has deemed the participant unworthy of the highest medal earned based on unsatisfactory efforts, they will request the medal be confiscated. As before, the participant can choose two options: **If No is chosen when prompted to give back the medal, the participant can return later to complete the evaluation without having to wait another 5 days. **If Yes is chosen, the highest medal is confiscated and the timer resets to 30 days. Medals only last for 30 days real life time. After this period they can decay to a lower level medal . If the medal runs out and is not renewed, the participant can no longer take part in Campaign. PNJs de l'Evaluation de Campagne Articles liés *Batailles de Campagne *Marque des alliés *Décorations *Opérations de Campagne Category:Campagne en:Campaign Evaluation